Malison
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character belongs to Fear; please do not use him without my permission. Appearance :Malison is a small, meager SandWing. His wings are fragile; they could snap rather easily at the talons of a brute. His legs are lengthy for his size too, over all deeming him to be a rather poor example of the SandWing tribe; what with looking borderline skeletal and all. His snout is narrow and long, but stops abruptly at the end. His ears are a little floppy, with his horns curving downwards instead of up. That being said, he's barely attractive. :The scales of Malison are still durable to the heat of the desert, thankfully. They're a wet sandy color in contrast to his habitat. He holds freckle-esque dots along his forearms and hind legs that cause a gradient among his scales from the wet sandy colors to a black. His talons are of an obsidian shade, with his left eye being a shining gold color. His right eye is made of ivory and ruby, with a scar dragging over it to his nostrils. The spines and sails on him are a pasty cream color, with his underbelly being a slightly darker color too. The membranes of his wings are a mustard yellow color, holding small holes and tears near the edges. :He frequently wears some jewelry to show that he won't work for many, if not anyone. A golden tooth, as well as two silver bands before the bulb of his stinger. He has two golden earrings on both of his floppy ears. Personality :He's merciless as of recent. He shows no remorse in killing a dragon on the spot for trying to rob him, or even beg for a bit of his magic to be used. He, instead of enchanting objects, will curse them with a catch. If one asks to be loved, but exhibit no harm to others; he will twist the words. He will twist the words of many unless explained with such clarity he's unable to. That being said, he's clearly intelligent, as well as manipulative and persuasive. He's often seen as a pessimistic being with unlimited bragging rights if he's done something he deems to be successful. Even if he hasn't done something spectacular, he will deem himself higher than others. Otherwise, he's quiet. Quiet and cautious of the cards he's playing. He's well educated, though uneducated in much of physical combat. Being one to have heard of the scroll the Darkstalker has created, he's tried to create something similar for his soul. Though, he's learned he is a living, breathing curse with only death to offer. Skillset :* ability/weakness :* ability/weakness :* ability/weakness History :Upon hatching, he knew almost immediately that he wasn't a good sign. His siblings whom were attempting to hatch as well didn't survive, his mother had perished in the midst of a battle, but his father - whom is a massive coward - had tried to raise him. Unfortunately, his father had been robbed countless times. Every dragon he attempted to get together with had vanished without a trace. Everyone assumes they simply ran because of the horrible son he had, who was first named Malice due to the first incidents of his siblings being unable to hatch. :His name, Malison, does mean 'a curse' after all. His father was under the impression that he needed to rid himself of his son, or he would be the bearer of the curse forever. He tried to kill the young Malison one night, only to be surprised with the various weapons that'd been set up as traps. Most likely for any thieves who would try to come again, but his father made the unfortunate mistake of falling into one of the traps; a pit of dragonbite vipers. Malison grieved for days before deciding it was his own issue. He was the issue. From that point onwards, he had tried to come off as good and warn others of his ability and over all aura of bad news. Others brushed it off as coincidence, which turned his heart to stone. :Currently, Malison roams the land in search of those who consider his past as 'mere coincidence.' He, being a walking curse and all, had decided to make others' lives into 'coincidences'; having thieves being captured after the request of an animus had been placed up. Destroying homes after some had mentioned the poor quality of the buildings. Though, what will stay with him is the statement of 'There's nothing worse than the Darkstalker.' He vowed to prove that he, himself, can be scarier than the presumed old legend. He wanted to show others that there is more to fear than a legend, when he considered himself to be a walking disaster. Relationships :Father (Mouse) - Malison had hoped for love and adoration from his father! But when exposed to worry, pessimism, cowardice, and doubt, he changed his views. When it became present that his father had tried to get rid of him, he felt no remorse about his death. He took advantage of his cursed abilities from then onwards. Trivia :* text Gallery text Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters